Untitled
by An Intricate Design
Summary: Love can change anybody's life. AU, OC's, Seto x Ishizu.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story shall remain untitled because I have horrible namer's block right now.

* * *

Seto leaned back in his chair, napkin at hand, delicately patting at the corners of his mouth. A smirk came across his lips – not cruel or harsh as usual. Ishizu narrowed her eyes and played with the table cloth in her hand. She was restless. The dinner, this entire night…It was beautiful. But it just wasn't like him.

The butler returned to the room with a fine bottle of champagne draped with a towel. He popped the lock on the bottle open and poured a minute amount in each of their flutes before bowing and exiting the room quietly.

Ishizu looked anxiously at her glass and reached for it, but Seto gently rested his hand on top of hers. He held her hand gently in his, caressing it, and she let out a small gasp. She was not accustomed to this cold, somber businessman being anything but emotionless. Today, there was a gentle air about him. He seemed so passionate, so affectionate, so…Not of his normal element. He leaned towards her and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her hand, then peered up at her.

"Marry me."

"What?" Ishizu choked out, yanking her hand out of his grasp. He flinched, and reached for her hand once more. She allowed him to take her hand again in his.

"Marry me. Take my last name. Build a legacy with me," He said softly, while his eyes burned into her own. "I would like to make you Mrs. Ishizu Kaiba."

"This is so sudden," She murmured, standing up and walking over to the big bay windows. She touched the glass on the window and looked down at the buildings below and beside them. "I don't understand…"

"I have never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you. I have admired you…" He stood from his seat and joined her at the window. "Your beauty, your strength…I think you're the only woman I've ever encountered who is fit to bare my children."

"Seto-!" He placed his index finger over her lips and brushed them gently. He gazed at her, awe-stricken. In all of his days, he'd never been so mesmerized by any creature of this Earth.

"Marry me, Ishizu. Make me the happiest man in the world."

In one swift motion, Ishizu wrapped her arms around his back and crashed her lips against his. "I do," She mumbled between locking her lips with his. "I will."

* * *

Ishizu sat staring at her profile in the mirror. She glanced over at a picture in the corner of the mirror – a picture of her and Seto on their wedding day. She looked so beautiful then…And thin…

She was now in late term pregnancy, and quite a bit larger than she was accustomed to. Seto ensured her that her weight gain was healthy for the baby – that she was all baby weight and she'd lose it once the baby was born, and that he would hire only the best personal trainers and nutritionists to get her back to a point where she felt comfortable in her own skin. But she knew that being back to normal was inevitably, a long ways away for her.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Seto appeared in the doorway, buttoning the cuffs of his shirt. Ishizu gazed back at him and then back at herself, to her profile, with barely hidden disgust. She tugged at her dress and tried to adjust it at her bust.

"Nothing fits me."

"Nonsense, you look beautiful." Seto made his way across the room and stood behind her, looking over at their profile in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her and they just barely reached around her stomach. He kissed her neck softly, and brushed her hair away from her shoulder. "You are still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life." He adjusted her dress gently and turned her around to face him. "We're going to an _ultrasound_. Nothing fancy, nobody to impress. Just an ultrasound to check up on our beautiful baby girl."

Ishizu allowed herself a small smile and nodded her head. "I'll be ready momentarily; I'll meet you at the elevator in just a second."

"Okay." He planted and tender kiss on her forehead, and then leaned over to plant one on her engorged belly, and then exited the room.

As soon as he left the room, Ishizu shuffled through her drawers and pulled out a few pill bottles. One was a prescription for her of Adderall, the other two were some off brand diet pills that appeared to be from a local pharmacy. She popped two of them each, swallowed them dry and then shut the drawer quietly. She turned heel and made her way to the elevator by their front room.

Seto held the gate open for Ishizu and closed it behind him, looking at the attendant. "Where to, Mr. Kaiba?"

"The medical wing on the 52nd floor, please, we have an appointment with our Obstetrician today."

The elevator jolted and began smoothly dropping down. Ishizu clenched her eyes and reached for her husband's hand. "Are you okay?" He said, his voice dripping with concern.

Ishizu nodded slightly, and simply muttered, "Vertigo."

Seto embraced Ishizu and coaxed her head into his chest, rubbing her back to soothe her ailment. The bell dinged and the elevator door zipped open. The attendant pushed the gate forward and Seto ushered Ishizu forward, trailing not far behind her. They walked down the long hallway, passing a few nurse's stations and desks along their way.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba!"

"Hello Avril." He nodded, and continued on his way.

"Hey Mr. Kaiba!"

"Hi Ziyan."

"How are you Mr. Kaiba?"

"Fine, thanks Jenna." All these women throughout his building, just dying to get a piece of him, but he only had eyes for his wife.

They made it to the very last door on the left and Seto reached for the handle. He pulled the door open to reveal a stark white room with a chair attached to stirrups and a 3-D ultrasound machine in the corner. He gestured into the room. "After you, Ishizu."

She stepped forward and put her hand to her forehead. "I don't particularly feel well…" She took a step forward and faltered, falling straight into the outreached arms of her husband.

"ISHIZU!" He shouted, and slowly lowered her down to the ground. She wasn't responding. She hardly seemed to be breathing. He gently slapped her on the cheek and his eyes widened. No response. "ISHIZU?! Ishizu, please, wake up!" He looked around in a panic. The obstetrician wasn't in the room yet. "Hello?! We need a doctor! HELLO?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Pre-eclampsia? What's that?" Seto rubbed his chin and looked over at his wife. She was awake and alert, seated halfway up on one arm, while the other hung off the bed, attached to an IV.

"Well," The doctor cleared her throat and looked down at the chart in her hands. "Pre-eclampsia is defined by the presence of protein in the urine and high blood pressure. Ishizu's blood pressure was reading at 180 over 100, that's very concerningly high."

Ishizu looked up at her husband and reached for his hand. He held hers in his own and reached his other arm around her, to embrace her gently. He gazed at her for a moment and then looked at the doctor. "Well, what can you do to fix this?"

"That's the problem, Mr. Kaiba, there isn't a cure for pre-eclampsia, per se. It would be more taking preventative measures to prevent a re-occurrence of this same episode. We could treat her blood pressure with medication and provide her with some Magnesium Sulfate…" The doctor flipped through the chart in her hand and furrowed her eyebrows. "Your blood pressure was fine two weeks ago. Have you changed anything – activity level, diet, anything like that?"

"No." Ishizu murmured quietly, and nestled herself against her husband, crawling into a little ball. "Is my baby going to be okay?"

"At this time, the baby looks fine. There are some issues about birth size that we may have to review going further, but I didn't see any severe developmental impairment."

"Well anything we can do to fix this, doctor, I assure you that we will comply with." Kaiba nodded at the doctor, and then looked back at his wife. "Would you mind giving us a moment?"

"No, not at all. I'm actually all set at this point. Ishizu, we will need to keep you here to monitor progress, but I think that you should be able to go back upstairs later on this afternoon." The doctor scribbled something down on her chart, placed it on the back of the door and closed it gently.

"What's on your mind?" Seto pulled away from his wife and grabbed a chair on the side of the room. He pulled it to her bedside and sat facing her with intense eyes. She looked uncharacteristically nervous..Or maybe anxious? He couldn't tell for sure. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I've been poked and prodded and stuck with needles because that nurse was incompetent and couldn't find a vein, and now this doctor is trying to tell me some horrible news about my baby-"

"She said that the baby was fine, Ishizu."

"Well, she's telling me this horrible condition about my pregnancy and I just…I can't deal with everything, Seto. You're busy running a multi-billion dollar company while I'm in this state. I feel so helpless."

"You're not helpless. But I need to know what you need me to do to help you."

"Well, there's also, I've gained all of this weight and I feel like I need to get control of my body."

"You've gained weight because you're with child, Ishizu." He raised his hand to her cheek and gently brushed off tears that were threatening to escape from her eyes. "But I can get you a nutritionist. Or a personal trainer who specialized in maternal fitness. I can get you whatever you want."

"I just want you." She said in a small voice, leaning towards her husband. He ran his hands through her hair gently and she felt herself relax. At least for now, he wouldn't ask any more questions that could threaten to expose her.

* * *

Mokuba stood in the kitchen, kicking a hackey sack with repetition on cue. A few feet away, Ishizu sat at the breakfast bar, flipping through a book listlessly.

"Well, why wouldn't you wanna name her after Seto? Just make his name sound more girly."

"What am I going to name her, Mokuba? Seta? That sounds awful." Ishizu chuckled and Mokuba grinned sheepishly, kicking the hackey sack one last time and catching it in his hand. He grabbed an apple and made his way over to the opposite side of the breakfast bar, peering to look at the book.

"How about Jade?"

"No."

"Sapphire?"

"What is your obsession with precious stones today, Mokuba?"

"I don't know, I like stuff like that. How about Kitana?"

"Like the blade?"

"Yeah!"

"No."

Mokuba's shoulders slunk down and he took a bite of the apple in his hand. A small chunk flew out of his mouth and landed on the page. Ishizu moved her fingers to try to brush the chunk off, but was unable to. She narrowed her eyes at Mokuba and he reached over, picking the piece of apple up and tossing it behind him, somewhere onto the floor.

"Thanks." She mumbled quietly, visibly struggling to change the page. Mokuba reached over and flipped it for her.

"I'm sorry, Ishizu, I know you're getting all the weird side effects of not taking it, but Seto would kill me if he knew."

"I'm gaining more weight."

"I can't give you my Adderall, Ishizu, not with the condition you're in now! And the doctor is never going to give you anymore with your pre-eclampsia-"

"Shh." Ishizu put her finger up to her lips and looked over to the side.

In an instant, the clicking sound of the elevator stopping echoed, and the doors spread open. "There you are, Mr. Kaiba." The attendant's voice carried into the kitchen. They could both hear the sound of steady, slow footsteps and Seto appeared around the corner.

"You're back early, my love." Ishizu smiled at her husband and he smiled back. A big, loving smile. The kind that reminded her of the day that he proposed.

"I promised you I'd be here for you more." Seto said, and sat beside Ishizu at the breakfast bar. "Have you still not decided on a name?"

"No, she hasn't!" Mokuba exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "She's reading this book with like, a million names, and I gave her some awesome suggestions, and she just doesn't like anything!"

"That's okay," Seto said softly. "It's not an easy decision. It's a permanent one. Our daughter is going to be stuck in this world for the rest of her life with it."

"Make her a junior!" Mokuba grinned and Ishizu cocked an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"That's something men do, I'm not going to make her a junior." Ishizu's hands fumbled across the page sloppily as she tried to skim through the names. She stopped at one name, squinted, and took a moment to sit in thought. "Rika. I like Rika."

"Rika?" Mokuba furrowed his eyebrows. "What kind of name is Rika-Ow!" Seto punched Mokuba in the shoulder and scowled at him.

"Is that what you want, Ishizu?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Seto winced. He wasn't too fond of the name in particular. "You've still got more than half of the book to go through. You can sleep on it, or you can keep looking, or-"

"I want Rika." Ishizu said firmly, peering up at her husband and smiling sweetly. Seto nodded his head slowly, and cleared his throat.

"Well then, her name will be Rika."


End file.
